Dangerous Beauty
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Rose; beautiful, sexy, and dangerous. She's a mere human, owned by one of the most powerful vampires. He stole her, but can he steal her heart too? Can she steal his heart? But not everything is what meets the eye.
1. Dangerous Beauty

**Well, uh Review :D I'll try to explain what's going on, but some questions will remain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She descended the stairs, slowly, and seductively; her hand on the golden rail. The hood of her black cloak, covering her beautiful face. Her long cloak, sweeped the stairs as she went down, it trailed off, with a tail 4 feet long (Like a wedding dress, tail). Underneath the cloak she wore a black, strapless dress, her corset was V shaped, showing the valley of her breasts. It was floor-length, tight, and hugging her every curve.

On her neck was a black choker, with a rose in the crest. It helped hide the bite marks, not that no one knew already.

On her forehead she wore a golden band, decorated with sapphires, and a big diamond in the middle, in the shape of a heart. Her black hair parted down the middle, hung lose, down to her waist, in perfect curls.

Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink, her lips a perfect red. Her long eyelashes black, with mascara. Her brown eyes looking lighter due to the eyeliner she wore. On the side of her left eye, a tattoo consisting with 18 tiny stars, a cross on the middle, and tiny heart at the top, near her eye brow, was situated there.

Her head slightly bowed down. She was a mere human, but she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than any vampire, out there.

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs, where he was sitting down, taking a bite of his food. He wasn't the only one there either. Other vampires were there. Vampires that wanted to see her beauty, but wouldn't be able to.

He looked up when he felt the testosterone in the air. His shaggy hair was styled, so a few strands were slightly gelled up. His sapphire, blue eyes, looked at her, top to bottom. Approving of what he saw. He was wearing a gray suit, the lapels underlines with black. The collar of his white shirt was up, and he had a silky, black tie.

Her stomach tingled as he took a bite of his apple. He looked back down and ordered her to sit down,at her rightful place, by his side. She walked towards him, head up, but no one could see her face, due to the hood.

The maid brought her a plate of food. And as it was customary, she let her hood fall. The men at the table caught a glimpse of her beauty before he barked at her to cover up. "Put the hood on back, right now!" his tone was demanding. He was in charge here, and he wasn't going to let anyone look at her.

She was his.

He'd payed well to get her.

Her fingers, with black fingernails, picked up the fork, while the other hand picked up the knife; she cut the steak and ate.

She tried to calm her beating heart, but she knew the vampires could hear her fast beating heart. Pretty sure they could see it pounding against her chest too.

This was the first time she'd been let out of her room, for days, since she was brought here.

The vampires spoke to each other of the regions, and how to apeace the Strigoi.

She tuned in and out, dismissed, once she was finished eating, she went up to her master.

"May I go outside, into the garden?" her voice was like velvet, soft, and beautiful, to anyone who heard it.

The vampire nodded his head, getting two vampire, bodyguards to accompany her.

Only two vampires had really seen her. And she was just as beautiful as they'd said.

She had a beauty to rival the one of her master; he was sexy, and he used women like women used tampons.

And as he would come to find out;

Her beauty was dangerous.

.

.

.

**Like? No like? Be nice! I kinda liked ;)**

**So, any questions yet?**

**I think I spent too much time describing how she looked... Lol**

**Review :)**


	2. Weak Human

**Questions shall be revealed. Thank you for reviewing ;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

After asking her master for permission to go outside, into the garden, she left the room full of vampires, followed by her bodyguards. One of them was a red-headed, with freckles, and ocean blue eyes. The other one was tall and bulkier than the other. He had dark hair and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

They trailed behind her, like her shadow. Not making a sound, yet making their presence being known. She followed the path that was marked by rocks and flowers. She could smell the lilies in the air. It made her feel a little bit less alone.

She came to a halt once the garden came into view. There was a bench made of that white/grayish rock. There was a statue next to it of a woman and a child. She was surprised at the type of flowers that surrounded the bench, in a large circle.

_Roses._

_Violets._

She looked at the vampire bodyguards, who seemed to stare straight ahead.

She was Rose and her favorite flowers are violets. "Who did this?" she asked the bodyguards, but as they were told to do, they didn't answer her. She sighed in frustration.

Why, why, why?

She was sold, by her own mother. Why couldn't she had been born into a rich family? Maybe her mother wouldn't have sold her. But she needed the money for her little sister.

_Christian Ozera._

That was his name. He was the king of their region that had once, in the 18th century been known as Eastern Europe and Asia. What what was once known as the 7 continents were now 7 regions, ruled by 7 of the 8 chosen vampires, from each family.

It all came down to the witch who cursed 8 families for shunning her away from the town, after committing adultery.

There was an 8th king, who ruled over every other vampire, because he'his descendant had been the first vampire known to mankind. Vampires came to be known in the early 20th century, and now, 11 years into the 21st century, they were still in power; taking humans as they pleased.

Christian had paid quite the money to get Rose; but she'd been lucky. At least her mother had been paid. Other vampires just stole humans.

But isn't that what he'd done?

Taken her away from her family, friends, from love, and expected her to what? Give blood? Sex?

In one way or another, Rose had been stolen.

.

.

.

**RPOV**

I was frustrated. Angry. Depressed. Lonely. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. Scratch that; no one was allowed to talk to _me. _I was oh so precious to that sanctimonious asshole. Douche. Bastard.

He was in charge of our region, and he had paid for me, so I couldn't say no. And it's not like I could run away, I was always accompanied by someone, even if they didn't talk. The only other person who was allowed to talk to me was my maid, Mia. The way vampires worked was odd, but I wasn't to question them.

I was just human.

I heard rustling of leaves and my head snapped backwards. "Hey," she said as her blonde ringlets bounced up and down.

"Hey Mia,"I said darkly. She rolled her eyes at my mood. A question popped into my head.

"There's only 8 families and usually when someone get's turned it's because they're going to marry another member of the family... yet, you're last name is Rinaldi. Why?" she looked away from me.

"It's something my grandfather did,"she answered. "That explains it!" She rolled her eyes.

"I come from a disgraced family. Every vampire without the royal name, is a disgrace to their family... My great grandmother turned a human without the council's permission. She was stripped of her title. That's my father's side. My mother's side... well. Her mother committed adultery."

Her voice was grim, and she winced as she told me this.

"Oh,"was all I could say. She nodded her head, grimly.

"We should go inside."

I sighed. "Back to prison." My stoic bodyguards chuckled.

"Mia!" I gasped.

All three vampires turned their attention to me. "What is it?" Mia asked.

"They chuckled." Their bodies sagged in relief while rolling their eyes. "They can talk."

"I know. But they just look like statues." She grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"I'm human. I bruise,"I said. She let go of my arm.

"Thank you."

We reached the house, she pushed me inside. "What's going one?" I asked her.

"Strigoi."

"Get her into a safe room."

His voice was harsh and loud; echoing through the mansion, that now seemed completely silent. Mia grabbed her forearm, leading her into the safe room Christian had.

She heard as Christian told the body guards, "Protect her. At all costs. Lose her... and, you can imagine."

What was going on?

.

.

.

**3rd POV**

No one understood what was so important about her. Yet, they all wanted her. Only a few understood the reason behind her wanted death. Others only wanted for her looks and the smell of her blood. Other's wanted her for her looks, blood, and wanted to protect her because of a promise: That was Christian.

He'd made a promise to his father in his dying bed.

_"Protect the girl," his father had said._

_"What girl?" he asked._

_"You'll know when you see her... When you smell her. She's important; one of a kind. Promise me Christian, that you'll protect her from the Strigoi and any other vampires, or humans that would want to harm her."_

_Despite the fact that he was dying, Lucas' grip on his son hand was firm, and the squeeze he gave him was strong._

_"I promise father."_

And now they were here. The Strigoi; a legion of vampires gone rogue. And they wanted Rose's blood in their hands.

.

.

.

**RPOV**

After a few hours of waiting,impatiently, at least me, one of the guards said it was okay to leave. I walked to my room, when a voice stopped me.

"In my room. Five minutes."

Reluctantly I nodded. I went to the room I was staying at, removing my cloak, and my dress. I put on some lingerie, putting my cloak back on too. I walked to his room, dreadfully.

I opened the door, just as he was unbottoning his shirt. Through the mirror he looked at me, "Take the cloak off."

With my head bowed down, I let the hood of the cloak, and the cloak fall to the ground.

Within seconds he was in front of me. I gasped at his closeness, his mouth was by my neck, making my heart beat a thousand times faster, making me shiver as his breath tickled my neck.

He chuckled.

"Humans. Ah, they all fall for me so easily. Thinking they're worthy of me. But Rose, you're just a human. Simple. And your beauty? Will be gone in 10 years. And in 10 years I will dispose of you, no longer needing your services."

He chuckled again.

"_Try _not to fall in love with me. Actually. Yes. Love me. Love me like you've never loved before. Like you'll never love again."

I gulped at the harshness of his voice.

His cold hand was placed where my heart was beating against my skin.

"It's always the same reaction."

_Bite me. Bite me. Just bite me and get it over with._

He bit me.

His fangs pierced the skin of my neck, making me gasp in pain. His fangs sunk in deeper, tearing at my skin, sucking away my blood. And slowly, and painfully, it was over. He backed away, wiping away his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Tasty."

The endorphins started kicking in, making me drowsy, and high. I starting swaying, and before I fell, he caught me.

He held me there. He trailed my jawline with his thumb, stopping at my lips.

"Beautiful; yes. But you're beauty will never compare to Lissa's."

**3rd POV.**

At least that's what he hoped. But Rose was one of a kind, making men fall in love with her instantly. He was just hung up on her.

When would he give up?

Pretty soon.

**Rose POV **

He sat me in his satin bed. "I'll be away at a party. When I get back, I want you gone."

I tried standing up but I fell back into the bed.

He laughed. "You're weak. Nothing will change that. Remember that."

He left the room, as fast as he came into my life. I was angry. _Weak. _He called me weak! How dare he- Mia came into room, swiftly walking in, going straight to the bed, to help me. As she tried to grab my arm I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"I growled at her. She flinched away from. A _vampire _flinched away from me. Vampires who were all so mighty. Stronger and better than humans. Because isn't that what he said?

The king of our region had just humiliated me.

Wobbly, I got up. My knees were about to give up. "Leave me! Leave me Mia! Get out! Get. Out!" I screamed with such a force.

I'll show him.

She backed away, afraid. I steadied myself with the pole at the end of the bed. I walked, as best as I could. Holding onto things. Throwing his stuff to the floor.

But I made it to my room.

"Take that Christian. I don't need you."

I fell to my bed, sobbing into the sheets.

Where was I now? Where had I end up? With a masochist vampire. That's who.

I wanted away from this.

His words echoing in my mind.

_Love me._

_"Beautiful; yes. But you're beauty will never compare to Lissa's."_

**3rd POV.**

Because what's beauty? What's money? What's being the feeder of the king, when you're alone.

When you can't have love?

.

.

.

**Really long. Please, review!**

**So, I have a task for you.**

**Aside from reviewing.**

**Go to YouTube.**

**Look at the video of "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. The official video.**

**Look at the male actor.**

**That's Christian.**

**;) at least in this story! **


	3. Leather Whip

**Rose POV**

"How was your night?" I could hear his smirk in his voice. Two can play at this game. I tried not reaching towards my aching neck.

"Oh, perfect."

You could hear the sarcasm in my voice. "Almost as good as you. Better than Lissa."

I hit a nerve.

"Get her out of my sight."

Within seconds Mia was at my side ushering me upstairs. I stopped at the end of the table.

I let my cloak fall.

His eyes lit with an anger I have never seen before. "Get her out of my sight! Now!" he barked out the order's to the guards. Immediately they stepped in, dragging me to my room.

A blonde vampire, with blue eyes, that was pretty hot , had he not been hovering over me. His fangs were showing, in a sardonic, smile. It was then that I realized what he was holding.

A whip.

Oh dear god...

He turned me over and I felt the first whip. I gasped as the leather slashed my skin.

There was more whips; I lost track after 7. I didn't even know he was done, when Mia picked me up. I winced. "Sorry," she whispered. She laid me in my bed, face down.

She left, saying she'd be back soon.I let the tears flow; I couldn't hold them in anymore. They weren't just about the physical pain, but about the emotional one too.

Why me?

Why was it always me?

Why was I human?

I felt his presence, as he entered the room. Immediately, I stiffened, and wiped away my tears hastily.

"How many whips?" he asked softly.

I laughed harshly. "I lost track after 7, _Master." _

_"_I didn't know, I didn't tell him..."

I rolled my eyes. I felt him lift up the sheet that covered my back.

He hissed.

"Mia!" he yelled. Mia was in the room within seconds.

"Yes?"

"Where's the doctor?" he asked her. I didn't lift up my head at all. I focused on the window, that gave a view to the ocean.

As the doctor worked on, I spaced out. Gripping the sheets.

I didn't even know I was alone with Christian until he spoke.

"I'm having a party," he begun.

"Don't worry,I won't exist," I said in a hushed and emotionless voice.

"No, actually. The party's for you..."

It took me a while to answer, "Me?"

"Yes. It's a vampire tradition for the king to show off his new feeder."

I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

"Well, someone can go as me. Since you know, I'll be wearing my cloak and hood." I managed to fill my voice with hatred.

He sighed.

"As much as I don't want to. I kinda have to show you off."

"Fun."

"Can you atleast try?" he asked, angry.

"Nah. I'll be gone in 10 years, why try?"

He went to the window. "You're blocking my way," I muttered.

He turned around, his blue eyes sparkling. "You're too much like me," he mumbled.

"I don't take people away from their families. I don't steal them."

He looked up at my eyes, like I wasn't suppose to hear him. There was a glint in his eyes.

"Is that what I did?" he asked getting closer.

"Yes," I answered.

"Oh really?"

I nodded, as his breath was by my neck.

"Many girls would kill for your place."

"I'm not like other girls," I whispered, closing my eyes. He leaned away.

"No you're not."

He walked away, shutting the door.

**3rd POV**

"Is this her?" he stared at the picture in awe. "Yes sir."

"Are you sure." The vampire nodded.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"King Ozera has her."

His fist hit the table.

"Find a way to get to her."

"He's having a party to present her, sir."

The Vampire King stared at his most trusted vampire, colleague.

"Well then, I guess we're going."

His brown eyes sparkled.

**Rose POV**

Mia brought in the dress, without a word.

"There's your dress, for tonight, Mistress."

I sighed.

"Mia, I'm sorry."

"It's fine..."

"Can you help me?" She nodded. It was her job.

She opened the bag.

"Am I suppose to wear that...?"

She nodded.

"Uh-"

"I'm afraid you'll be endangering the male population."

His voice had a Russian accent.I turned around, meeting his brown eyes.

"No..."

.

.

.

**Well more surprises your way!**

**FYI: The feeder's of a king are actually respected, having their maid, and title...**

**O.o**

**Lol**

**Review!**


	4. Cobra

**Dress is Ashley Tisdale's dress "He Said, She Said" you'll know which one ;D**

**3rd POV**

The vampire had seen her around, he'd talked to her for a few times. He knew her better than anyone else did; the problem was he hadn't seen her since she was 13, and she had most likely forgotten about him.

Christian came into the room, fuming, "What is it?" he asked him.

"Jesse. He whipped her, _whipped _her over 10 times."

He slammed his fist on the wooden table, making it shake.

He walked away leaving the vampire to wonder what he would do. He looked up the stairs, smelling her blood.

She was... Special. The way her blood smelled bitter, yet was sweet, appealing to anyone. Usually a human's blood was just sweet and a bit salty; yet hers was bitter. Tasting different, too.

He went up the stairs, slowly entering her room. No one noticed him, Mia had just brought in the dress she was supposed to wear today. It was amazing, the color of snow.

Her voice was soft, barely audible, and skeptical, but he could hear the pain in them.

"Am I suppose to wear that...?"

Mia nodded her head.

"Uh-" she started but he stopped her.

"I'm afraid you'll be endangering the male population."

She turned her brown eyes on him, widening her eyes.

"No..."

Dimitri nodded his head. "Yes."

.

.

.

**Rose POV.**

"Yes," he answered.

I made no sound, no movement.

"I though- I-" I couldn't form a perfect sentence.

He took a step closer.

"Is it really you...? I didn't even know you were a vampire."

He chuckled, "That was the point."

Going back to five years, all my anger, and all the tears I'd shed since he left, I felt anger surge through to me.

"I thought you were dead," I closed my eyes, as I said this.

"I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"Too late, Dimitri. Leave, please."

He nodded his head, leaving me with Mia. Looking at the doorway, where he stepped through. "Don't say a word," I muttered to Mia.

I turned to look at the dress on my bed. "I can't pull that off," I said, wincing.

It was beautiful; being the color of snow, a blinding white. It was way to revealing The top part was like a bra, with a thick strip, connecting the top part to the bottom part; the bottom part was long, but it had a cut from above mid-thigh, all the way to the bottom. The top part was full of little diamonds, glistening on the light. The bottom part had them too, but just around the waist. The back was pretty similar to the front, I wondered how I was going to wear this.

"King ordered for a magic potion, to cover up, your, um whips," she said, holding up a vial.

I sat on the bed.

"I don't want to go," I frowned.

"You'll get gifts... Money?" I rolled my eyes.

She sighed, "We should get you ready..."

(A few hours later)

"Are we done?" I asked them, finally they nodded. "Good."

I could hear Christian, getting ready to present me. I started shaking, while Mia held my hand, leading me to the staircase. I stopped by the mirror, almost gasping.

The dress was long, sweeping the floor.

The white dress contrasted with my dark hair, my brow eyes popping out. It showed off my long legs, my curves, while I looked taller thanks to the silver pumps.

Much like the other day, on my forehead, I held a chain, made of gold, with diamonds. I wore eyeliner, and mascara, making my eye lashes look longer and fuller. I wore a light, pink, blush.

With no eye shadow.

On my elbow, I had one a bracelet, with a cobra, that had blue eyes. Nice. My hair hung lose, down to my waist in perfect curls, parted to the left side.

"Wow."

Mia giggled.

I turned to her, with wide eyes, "We should go.." I walked to the staircase, while Mia, held the cloak over me.

I swallowed, walking next to the side of Christian, but behind him. I lifted the hood off, revealing my face.

I tried spacing out, but I could hear the gasps, the murmurs, the whispers, they begun. I looked at Christian.

"They should change this tradition," I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"I can't do anything about it."

My eyes met the dark ones of a man, older than me by 10-15 years, though he was a vampire, so he probably was older than me. He seemed, important, the way he had a bunch of bodyguards around him. Christian saw me looking at him, "Vampire King; he usually doesn't show up..." He frowned.

There was something about the vampire. And it wasn't attraction. He looked me up and down, just not like other males did.

It was...like he was examining me. Making sure. I saw him smell the air. He nodded to one of his bodyguards, and they all disappeared.

Christian pulled me aside, "Time to mingle."

"Oh, joy!"

"Behave," he warned.

I scoffed, walking away.

"Aye. I love ya too, Captain."


	5. Traditions

**Review.**

I really did not want to be here, and as I was beginning to descend the stairs; Mia joined me.

"You didn't really think I would leave you alone with the vamps, did you?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye, a small smile forming in my lips. "Nope."

She linked her arm with mine.

"Mind giving me an overview?" I asked. "Not at all."

She pointed to a handsome, tall, vampire, with brown messy hair; his green eyes, the color of emeralds, found mine. He winked at me before a beautiful blonde vampire smacked him in the arm.

"That's Adrian Ivashkov, king of Region 3; and the blonde vamp, is his fiancee, Princess Lissa Dragomir."

I looked at the blondie, she looked like an angel, tall, with jade eyes. By far, she was one of the most beautiful female vampires I'd seen; not that Mia wasn't beautiful. Mia was more of a porcelain doll.

As she looked backwards, a small smile played on her lips. At first I thought it was directed towards me, but she seemed to be looking far away.

I turned my body, slightly, directing my eyes to where she was looking at.

Christian stood at the top of the staircase.

His gaze shifted to mine, as I felt her gaze on me; I looked straight into her jade eyes. She smiled at me, a smile I did not return.

Instead, I turned to Mia, "Let's go."

I pulled the hood of my white cloak over my head. We made our way through the crowd, walking outside the mansion, into the garden.

I plopped myself on the bench.

"I've got all night Mia, tell me. Everything."

.

.

.

**Mia POV.**

When Christian said he'd be getting another feeder, I didn't think he was going to get Rose Hathaway.

I knew from what Dimitri had told me, they would immediately clash. They were too alike, yet, they were different. And it wasn't because Rose was human and he was a vampire.

Christian had seen a lot in his 300 years of life, while she had seen nothing, in her 18 years. Despite what Dimitri said, about her being an old soul, or a reincarnation, she really wanted to be out there, living her life.

Christian wanted to keep her lock up, away from any temptations. But he, himself, was a temptation.

"Lissa and Christian were engaged 50 years ago; she left him for Adrian. He's been heartbroken ever since."

Okay, so I didn't tell her _everything. _

I wasn't allowed to, yet. She wasn't ready; she didn't know enough about us, to know the big secret.

She needed to know about the Cobra, first, to know _everything. _

What scared me the most wasn't her reaction, but the fact that the snake, the King Cobra, had been here, ready to take her.

There was a prophecy.

There was hope.

My job wasn't to help her pick out her clothes.

My job was to protect her.

.

.

.

**3rd POV.**

"She _needs _to know!" he yelled. The vampires flinched away. "We understand-" one member of the council began, but was interrupted by him again.

"Do you? Then give her to me! You'll need her if the Strigoi come after me."

The Vampire Council shook their heads.

"She's not ready. She's safe where she is right now." the Council argued with the King.

The King slapped his hand on the desk, breaking it in half. That's how old he was, strong enough to break metal in half.

He was the first of the first, the only surviving member of the 8 families cursed.

"I put you, where you are. You can't and you won't stop me, from taking what's mine."

Moira Ozera stood up.

"She is not your property!" she yelled, frustrated with the King.

The King raised an eyebrow, daring her to contradict him. "It's because of me you're here. That your son and sister are here. Watch it, Moira."

"Is that a threat?" she taunted.

"I don't make threats; I make promises."

The Council Member sat back down.

"She's our last hope. I don't know if she's her reincarnation, or not. Either way, she's important. She's one of a kind."

The King walked out of the chambers.

Before anything happened, he had to pay a little visit to an ex-lover.

.

.

.

**Rose POV.**

"She just left him? Like that?" I asked in disbelief.

Mia nodded her head, for the thousandth time.

"That's nice."

Mia rolled her eyes. "What? Bastard deserves it." Mia outright laughed. She looked behind, her ears perking up. There was a light murmur.

"Let me guess; he's calling?" I said, sighing, picking my dress up. She nodded.

"Well, let's go back to hell."

"You're such a drama queen."

I pinched her arm, aware she probably wouldn't feel it. Odd thing was, I felt her muscles tense.

I spent the next few hours, speaking to vampires I could care less about. I saw Christian talking to Lissa, decided this was my best chance.

I excused myself-kinda- and walked towards them. "Christian," I said in my lightest voice. His blue eyes, were like fire on me.

I cleared my throat. "I'm tired," that was actually true. Because suddenly, I felt really weak. He sensed it because he gripped my elbow. "I'll take you to bed," he murmured softly.

And within seconds I was lying in my bed. He was about to leave, when he stopped at the doorway, "Rest, while you can. I'll need you later."

I groaned. "Your sick vampirism traditions doesn't include drinking from me in front of them, does it?"

He looked at my mortified expression.

His eyes were bright with amusement, and his laughter, a real laugh, vibrated through the walls of my room.

"No, Rose, of course not."

He took another step, then stopped.

"Everyone knows that tradition was stopped when you came into this house."


	6. Queen

**3rd POV.**

_The blonde female stared at her husband. "Hades, you can't do this!" she begged. Her husband didn't spare her a glance. "Yes, I can. And I will. Everyone will know about you Aphrodite. You're adultery has gone too far."_

_His voice was set, stubborn, and she knew nothing would change his mind. She fell to the floor, not caring about her white dress. "This is a law you set, now you will pay the consequences. You many at top, but it doesn't mean you can get away with it."_

_She knew he was right. And oh how she wished he was wrong. There was no turning back now. All she could hope for right now, was that Ares would not be caught up in this too._

_She wiped away her tears._

_"I loved you."_

_Her voice was soft, tender, barely a whisper. A murmur in the trees. He shut his eyes, "I don't know if that was ever true."_

_She shook her head in desperation. "Don't believe anything else I say, but you have to believe when I tell you I loved you."_

_He turned his eyes on him. "Then explain to me Aphrodite! If you loved me as much as you say you did, why is it you have chosen him over me?"_

_She didn't have anything to say. How could she explain to him. She belonged to Ares now._

_She hugged herself, feeling alone as he left._

_May the other gods have mercy on her._

_._

_._

_._

_Hades pulled her up by the elbow, dragging her out of their home. "Where are we going?" she asked him. "The town council wants to see you."_

_How was she going to do this? She couldn't. Aphrodite walked with her head bowed down, for the first time ever into the market place, where the hearings/trials were usually held._

_There was a circle, made of members of each town family awaiting her arrival._

_"Aphrodite, our loved queen is being charged with adultery, how do you plead?" she closed her eyes, answering with a simple, "Guilty."  
><em>

_Immediately__ the yells started. It didn't matter she was their queen, she'd broken one of their sacred laws. There was some paying to do._

_"She deserves to be burned!" a member of the Ivashkov family screamed._

_"She deserves to be stoned!" a member of the Ozera family screamed._

_"Decapitated!" cam from a Belikov family._

_"Burn her!" -Zeklos._

_"Stake her!" -Dragomir._

_"Just kill her!" -Castile._

_"She deserves to die!" -Lazar._

_"Exile." _

_Everyone's heads, including the blonde's turned to the man, at the edge of the circle; her father._

_It was only Hades that held her upright at that moment, bit in the end, it would only be her father that would survive._

_"But-" a member of the Belikov tried interrupting the Chief King of the town. She closed her eyes._

_"Father-" she began._

_"Silence Aphrodite! You have shamed this family! Now you will tell us who's your lover."_

_She did not open her eyes. "No."_

_"Aphrodite-"_

_"Kill me, burn me, torture me, but he will remain in secrecy." _

_Her voice was carried to the male in the crowd. He was anguished, wanting to step in and help the woman she loved. Their eyes met; she told him all he needed to know with that look._

_Her husband dropped her arm, as if she had burned him. Maybe she had, he powers were getting out of hand after all._

_"Tell us."_

_Her eyes met his. _

_"Not in this lifetime."_

_She lunged towards him, baring, and sinking her fangs into his bare neck. With his dripping blood on her lips, she spoke._

_"In this lifetime and the next, curse the people who have wronged me. Until the day I live again!"_

_There was a blinding light that spurted from her eyes,mouth,and heart. And every male and female member of each family received this light, immediately being electrocuted._

_Her lifeless body fell on the ground._

_And when every newmade vampire opened their eyes;_

_They saw the body of the beautiful blonde, being hold by her lover, Ares, who sobbed, into her hair, trying to keep himself together._

_No one but him had heard her last words, "Till we met again, Love."_

_"Till we meet again," he whispered, that day, before, he too died._

_._

_._

_._

**Rose POV**

I woke up from the dream, sweating, screaming, and gasping for air. I sat up, in my bed, feeling an unmistakable pain in my heart.

I looked around, in the darkness of my room. I clutched my chest, weeping. I rocked my body, back and forth. My face buried in my knees. I heard soft footsteps and when they touched me, I jumped a mile, screaming for my life.

"Shh, just me," I took comfort in her arms and words, leaning against her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked. I didn't speak for the first few minutes. "I had a dream... It seemed so real. Her pain, his pain, the screaming, the burning. Their words... the smells. It was almost as if I was there."

She ran a hand through my hair. "Don't worry. Just a dream, Rose." She got up from the bed, walking in the darkness to the light switch. She turned it on, walking right back to the spot where she had been.

"What was the dream about?" she asked me. "A blonde girl, she was... being accused of adultery- and oh god, Mia." I shut my eyes, opening them a second after.

"I want to go back to sleep. Thank you Mia." I turned my body facing the other wall, away from Mia. Mia didn't move for a while. Then the bed shifted as her weight was lifted off. She turned the lights off, shutting my door.

I closed my eyes, keeping the images away.

"_Till we meet again."_

His eyes haunted me, through the rest of the night.

Why was it they seemed familiar?

.

.

.

**3rd POV**

Mia took off in the direction of the garden, where she knew she would find him. Hearing her footsteps he turned around.

"What is it?" he asked. He gripped a rose in his left hand. Her eyes darted to his hand, then to his brown eyes.

"Dimitri," she started. He encouraged her to continue.

"It's time."

His brown eyes sparkled.

Was it his Queen would be returning?

.

.

.

**Queen: Aphrodite who was in charge, and in this story, the Chief King would be like the second in command of the queen.**

**:D**


	7. The Creator

**3rd POV**

He walked towards the main door of the small house. He was very well aware that people were looking at him. It wasn't every day that vampires visited humans. Especially not poor humans.

He stood right in front of the wooden door. He nodded at his bodyguards who all took 5 steps backwards.

He straightened himself out; he might as well make an impression on her. He raised his fist, gently knocking on the door with his knuckles. He waited patiently for the woman to open up the door.

On the other side of the door, the redhead wondered who was here. She was never visited, her husband had been dead for the last 2 years, and now it was only her and her little girl, Jill. She had sold her older daughter to a vampire for a few hundred thousand dollars.

Taking her time, she walked to her wooden door. She leaned against it, but heard nothing. No breathing.

Lightly, she opened the door.

She gasped at the vampire who stood on the other side. She tried closing the door, but he put his foot, stopping it from closing.

"Get out," she growled.

"Now, now, Janine."

He pushed past the door, standing in her doorway. He walked to the middle of the living room, looking around her home.

He dusted himself out, and he turned around facing his old lover.

"Time to talk about her."

The redheaded sighed with resignation.

"It's time isn't it?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"It is."

At this she turned her head to look at Dimitri.

"We'll need to tell him first."

.

.

.

**Rose POV (months later)**

Waking up, I was disoriented at first, then looked around the room. I leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

The dream came back to me, slowly, and painfully. It was always the same dream, but sometimes it would shift to something different. I was honestly getting tired of it. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

Mia walked in, no trace of what had happened last night on her face. It was always like this every morning, after a night of nightmares.

"Breakfasts ready," she announced. I groaned,"Any vampires out there?"

"Nope. Not aside from Christian."

I nodded, getting dressed in a pair of leggings and lose shirt. I pinned my hair up, with a clip, not bothering with make up.

I sat besides Christian, and began eating my breakfast. Five minutes later of pure silence he said he'd be in his room. "Meet you up there."

I sighed. Why was it my heart ached every time he went away? He was so harsh towards me, so rude. Acting like he didn't care about me, which he probably didn't.

_"Why are you so harsh towards me?" I asked. He laughed. "Well, I don't care about you nor love you. So why be nice?"_

God, I hate him.

.

.

.

**3rd POV**

She sat there, not eating. How long had she been here? Six months? She hadn't seen her mother or sister in that long. Her heart ached. The only people she saw were Meredith, Mia and Christian. And her two bodyguards, whose name she knew now. The redheaded one was Mason and the bulky one was Eddie. And still they would not talk to her.

Dimitri had disappeared, without a goodbye, again, and she hadn't seen him since the party. Him or the other vampires.

She rested her head on the chair.

**Flashback Rose POV**

_"How old are you?" his eyes seemed so soft and gentle. I was being timid but my mother had warned me of strangers. _

_"I won't hurt you, I promise."_

_He showed me his perfect, white teeth. "Four," I answered._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Rose, yours?"_

_"Such a pretty name for such a pretty and special girl like you. My name's Dimitri."_

_He extened his being hands towards me. _

_"Are you sure you're not a giant?" he laughed. "I'm sure."_

_I gave him my small hand, and his big one enveloped mine. _

_"Why do you say I'm special?" I asked, picking up a small rock._

_"Your blood, Rose, it's one of a kind. It's ancient, full of magic." _

_I giggled. "That's lies! Bullshit, I tell you."_

_His brown eyes sparkled with amusement. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oops." _

_He laughed even harder._

_"You won't tell mommy, will you?" I looked up at him, pleading him with my small brown eyes. _

_"Of course not."_

_(10 years later)_

_"Stop it Dimitri! I'll tell mother!" he stopped chasing me. "Aha! Your weakness is my mother, why?" he shook his head._

_I walked towards him, slowly, almost as if he was my prey. "Why Dimka? Why are you so afraid of mother? Why do you call me special? What's different about me?" _

_So many questions, and no answers. I was growing frustrated._

_I started walking away. "Goodbye Dimitri. Don't come back until your ready to tell me everything."_

_At the time I meant it jokingly, but he had asexually left. Without a goodbye. Leaving like the wind._

**Rose POV**

My head snapped up. My god, so many memories with Dimitri were now coming back. The dreams I was having.

I felt like my head was going to explode. Abruptly I scooted out of the chair, the chair falling in the process. I walked up the stairs to his room, not bothering to answer it. I laid in bed, ready for him.

Like always no words were said.

He just drank from me.

And then left, disappearing like he always did.

**3rd POV**

He drank from her, no words coming out.

Taking away her precious blood.

He left her like he always did, alone.

Outside, in the garden, he banged his head against the concrete.

What were these feelings? These dreams? That he was suddenly having for her?

"We need to talk," his head snapped up, finding Dimitri in front of him.

"About what?" he asked him. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Rose of course."

Christian raised an eyebrow, and listened to Dimitri tell him everything. From the beginning to the end.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Take it easy Hades," he growled at him.

"Shut your mouth Ares."

Both men stood there, surrounded by the roses and violets. When they heard the heartbeat of their new visitor.

Both men turned to look at her. She dropped the hood of her cloak.

"Hades? Ares? You have got to be kidding me."

"Aphrodite-" both men started.

"Shut your mouth," a new voice spoke.

Could this have gotten any better?

There they stood, two humans; her mother and the Vampire King.

Rose put a hand to her hip, "I would like to know what's going on?"

What was said next changed her life, forever.

She dropped to her knees.

Her mind reeling.

The words kept echoing in her mind;

_"You're half vampire... And you're also the reincarnation of our creator. The first vampire, and our original queen.__"_

_._

_._

_._

:D I couldn't drag it out anymore!

Review.

:)


	8. History Repeating Itself

**Short? I'm having personal problems...**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rose POV**

My jaw dropped at listening this idiotic thing. Me? Half vampire? Queen? Reincarnation of the first vampire? Impossible.

What kind of sick person makes this up? Why is my mother letting this lie happen?

I stared at the Vampire King standing in front of me; my father. No way. I mean...He has cool hair, the eyes... attitude.

Nope. Don't see anything.

"You're kidding me right mom? Mom?" she was pleading me with her eyes to believe her. Believe this...

"Mom? You can't be serious..."

"Oh we're serious alright." I looked at the vampire. "What's your name? I didn't quite catch it."

His eyes studied me, while I held my gaze, defying him. "Call me Abe."

Abe.

Alright.

I took a step forward. "Well, _Abe._ You're crazy. My mom's crazy. Christian's crazy. You're all crazy. I'm human."

When he didn't say anything I took another step. "I refuse to believe this ludacris idea. I get it, you lost your daughter over 7 centuries ago. You're trying to replace her.."

He shook his head, and I took another step. There was an anger inside of me, burning inside of me, because how was I suppose to believe this? I might not have had a perfect life, but goodness gracious! They're trying to put a weight on my shoulders, that didn't not belong to me.

I stood in front of me. I saw something in his eyes...

Smelled...something?

"But, I. .Her!" The last part came out as a yell. It echoed through the garden, making the flowers vibrate, and every human and vampire near me flinch.

I backed away. I too, flinching.

I swallowed. What was that?

"It's you Rosemarie. You're her, whether you like it or not."

It came from Christian, who hadn't spoken in a while. His blue eyes were alight. He seemed happy... But my eyes focused on Dimitri. His eyes were proud, flames dancing behind his eyes.

And slowly, he bowed down. Followed by Christian, Abe, and then, my own mother.

Mia tip toed towards me, bowing in front of me. Simultaneously, they all said, "My queen."

Oh, dear God, have mercy on me;

I'm half vampire, and a queen.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

_There was something in his blue eyes as he bent down. His lips brushed my neck, making me shiver. His fangs grazed my skin, and I knew what was coming._

_But I did nothing to stop it. I wanted it. I wanted to have his lips on my skin, to feel his touch. To have him._

_And he knew it._

_Because despite his words months earlier, I had him wrapped around my little finger. As he did me._

_His lips brushed against my wrist, kissing it._

_"You're mine and only mine."_

_His fangs sunk into my wrist. I moaned out in pain at the contact. He drank from, moaning at the pleasure he got from my blood. _

_My eyes were slightly closed. He stopped drinking, and I leaned back on the bed. I opened my eyes to find him right on top of me._

_My blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. I reached up, pressing my lips against his. Tasting my bitter, yet sweet blood. He reeked of my smell._

_It was all over him. _I _was all over him._

_"Yes. Yours and only yours Christian._

_._

_._

_._

**3rd POV (14th century)**

"Aphrodite!" She looked back and met his silver eyes. "Ares, pleasure to see you again."

There was smirk on his face, as there was one on her beautiful face. "My queen, are you alone?"

She rolled her eyes, looking at her bodyguards. She gave them a look. "Privacy with the Prince,please."

They stood there facing each other. "How's Hades?" she tilted her head to one side, taking him in. "My husband in fine, thank you."

"Ah, that's good."

She slowly, took three steps towards him, swaying her hips. "What is it that you really want Ares?" she whispered to him.

He laughed and the guards looked away, fearing the wrath of their queen. But either way, they would be dead in a matter of days. She needed to get rid of evidence.

"I want you Aphrodite, why can't you understand that?" god, he wanted so badly to reach out towards her... feel her skin. Have her.

"I love him, Ares."

Her words were like a sword, a stab to his heart. Her hand, that was at her side, was clenched. He reached down, unclenching her fist.

Those two hands were intertwined, and her other hand reached up to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ares."

Her love for him was strong, but she was married. It was wrong. She really need help.

She walked away from him, leaving him in the meadow, wanting his love back.

Her guards followed behind. Her hands were clenched in fists, her nails digging into her skin.

One dangerously, beautiful, woman.

Two men.

One love.

One broken heart.

**Present.**

And so would history repeat itself.


	9. Hope

**No school for me today... But I'm not feeling good... so :)**

**Review.**

**A/N: RozaDimka... I have no idea where you would get this is all about Lissa... She's only been mentioned maybe twice and Rose has only seen her once.**

**So, yeah. I don't get it. **

**Anyways enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rose POV**

I heard his footsteps and smelled his scent. It hadn't changed in the few centuries that I'd been...gone. Then again, he'd been gone too.

I didn't turn around to look at him, instead I focused on the water. The waves crashing against the rocks.

Would I die if I jumped off this cliff?

"You're still half human. I doubt you'd survive the fall." I still did not look at him.

He had always seem to know what I was thinking. He wasn't the only one though.

He took a sit by me, his feet, like mine, were hanging off the cliff. I stared straight ahead, soon enough the sun would be setting down. The wind blew my hair and I ran a hand through it, pulling it back, away from my face.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked. I felt his eyes on me. That was the only thing that had changed about him. They used to be silver, laced with a tint of brown. Now they were just brown. Chocolate brown. And he was Russian.

"I wanted you to remember on your own. You did...I figured with me around you'd slow down. Besides I knew I would end up telling you, that's not how it works."

Logic. He has always been the one to find logic in everything he did, everything we did. But it's also what killed us 7 centuries ago.

"I still don't know what happened to you Dimitri... And it's not like I'll remember." I still didn't look at him.

"After-after your death, chaos erupted. Nobody understood what was going on. After some of the people calmed down, they focused on me. I didn't deny it. It was weird... They didn't want you dead, they blamed me. I was executed... It didn't work as you know. They burned me, it's the only thing that seems to work on us."

My hand reached out towards him and it found his hand. "I'm sorry."

I turned to look at him, "Death was worth it if I wasn't going to be with you."

I couldn't look at him in they eye, not with these unresolved feelings I had. I took my hand back, putting it on my lap.

"How long have you been here without me?" I asked him. "Three centuries after your death."

"Did you immediately know...?" he shook his head. "Your father told me."

I raised an eyebrow, "How'd he know?" I asked. "He was there when I was born, he smelled it in me. Same with Christian."

Christian. Since I'd found out about everything, a week ago, I hadn't seen him. I wasn't his feeder anymore, so my- Abe had taken me out of his home, and into his.

I sighed.

"I'll have to decide again, won't I?"

Our eyes met and he nodded.

"Hopefully your decision doesn't kill anyone this time."

Hopefully.

.

.

.

**3rd POV **

"If she knows now, she has to be turned, completely." Abe drummed his fingers on the wooden table. He turned to look at the Vampire Council.

"And how do you suggest that's going to happen?" he asked them. Dimitri stepped in. "Ladies, gentlemen. You do have to keep in mind she's already half vampire. First of her own, we don't know if she can be full vampire."

"And it's not like we're, or her, in that matter is going to let you guys experiment on her," Christian interrupted.

Goodness, you could feel the testosterone in the air. Both men stared at each other. Abe cleared his throat. "Gentlemen."

They stepped away, just realizing how close to each other they were. Abe wanted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself.

"Christian is right. She hasn't changed one bit, she's stubborn, and she always gets what she wants."

Ain't that the truth.

"Well then?" Moira Ozera asked. Christian stared at his mother. "We let her bloom, her powers are coming back."

He shrugged his shoulders, sitting down.

"There's nothing more to be done. We wait, and when she's ready..." Christian trailed off and Dimitri finished off for him.

"We reinstate her. Make her public. Give her back her title."

"And hope she can help."

All the vampires nodded.

All this was about hope.

Hope the vampires could have peace. Hope Strigoi could get rid off. Hope maybe, this time she made the right decision.

Hope, hope, hope.


	10. Hell

**Flashback:**

_Her eyes were like fire. They were red, boring into his back, but he did not want to back down. _

_"Stop this," she begged. Yes she was angry, but it didn't mean she didn't love him. He turned around to face her._

_"No, everyone will know. Everyone has to know. You might be our queen, but you don't get to break the laws. Not this time, not when Hades loves you as much as he does."_

_She knew he was right, but she'd worked so hard to get to where she was now, she wasn't going to let it happen._

_"Stop it, no one will believe you!" that made him laugh. "Try me Aphrodite." _

_She took a step forward, towards him. The way her eyes seemed to change color every now and then, it should be proof enough._

_"Your powers are getting out of control. Do you even know what you are?" he asked her. She had nothing to say... A witch? Sorcer? _

_"Exactly. God knows what you're capable of."_

_"You want my kingdom, but whatever happens to me? I'll bring you down with me." She stood in front of her brother, Apollo. His golden hair was being whipped by the air that followed her every where._

_He _felt _the heat of her eyes on him. And yes he was afraid of what she was capable of, it'd been centuries since anything like her had happened again. But they were brother and sister; the same blood ran through their veins. And deep inside, Aphrodite was a soft, gentle soul._

_"Do not tempt me brother." _

_"Wouldn't dream of it, sister..." he paused, thinking of something. "Oh and I wouldn't bother telling father."_

_Her eyes dimmed a little. "I know. But don't fret. I don't make threats, I make promises-"_

_"And I keep my promises," he finished for her._

_She nodded, her hair whipped backwards, and then stopped flowing. Her eyes returned to her original color, a pale grey/blue. It was a sign her anger had diminished, yet as he looked closer he could see the specs of red. _

_She started walking away, her pale pink dress, trailing behind her. She thought of something and stopped, and as she did, a cold breeze passed over Apollo, making him shiver._

_"Hell's coming for you, brother," she sang, leaving him alone in the meadow._

_And hell came for him._

**3rd POV**

"What the fuck does that even mean?" she stared at the vampires. Blooming? Like a flower... Uh. What?

Mia laughed. She stared at the blonde. "I might love ya, but I don't like anyone laughing at me." Mia seemed to realize she was talking to the queen, her creator.

Sheepishly she apologized. Dimitri cleared his throat, putting behind all of his feelings. "Blooming, well means, you'll get back all of your powers you had. Maybe even turn full vampire, or at least get your bangs, etc."

She eyed them suspiciously, "You just made up that term, cause my name's Rose. You don't even know if that'll happen, if it's possible...Am I right or am I right?" she looked at the four vampires in the room. All of them except her father, nodded their head.

"Figures," she said taking a bite of her apple. A few minutes in silence passed. "Are you going to stare at me...?" They all scurried up, walking out of her room. Everyone except her father.

"Ugh. Old Man. What do you want?"

He wanted to chuckle. She hadn't changed one bit. And he was glad, maybe now he would be able to fix what had been done, centuries ago.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for-" he didn't even have chance to finish before he got interrupted by her. "Don't even try. I am only being civil with you. But I don't really like you, Father."

She was staring at her apple, or what once had been an apple. Only the middle of it was left. She twisted it in her hand, some memories were occupying her mind now. Her old self, how she acted, how she was, was clashing with the person she was now.

It was like an inner battle of what to do, of what to say. When Abe said nothing she looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Why not?"

The memories came back, angering her. Her eyes turned a flaming red, indicating she was definitely not happy. "Really! What would you have done? Let them burn me? Because that is what they would've done! Your precious son would have gotten to them, and you wouldn't have done shit. They wanted to kill me! You know the laws I created were not that harsh!"

He had to admit, he was terrified of her. The way the air just seemed to follow her every step, blowing her hair out of her face. And her eyes. They were like flames.

That's what she brought to you when she was angry;

The flames of hell.


	11. Revenge?

**3rd POV**

He stepped away, "Calm down." She laughed, humorlessly. "_Calm down."_ Her fists were clenched at her side.

"Where is _he?"_ she didn't need to elaborate who he was. He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Do not lie to me," she snapped. Her father only shook his head, "I haven't smelled him out... I'm guessing only you can." She bit the inside of her cheeks.

"How'd he die?" she asked. "Hades," he answered. She raised her eyebrow, "Is that how Christian died? You _killed _him?" there he went again. Her anger showed through her eyes.

He stood his ground, while she kept on ranting. "You killed my husband _and _lover?" he heard the disbelief in her voice. How was he suppose to fix this.

She shut her eyes, tasting the blood in her mouth. "Just leave. _Leave._"

He complied, leaving her room. He shut the door silently, stepping into the hallway where he found the spectators, listening in. He walked right past them. Inside the room she tried to calm herself down.

She sat on the edge of her bed, putting her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands. She pulled her hair, frustrated, and in pain. Her memories where overwhelming, attacking her all at once; she didn't know how to separate them, and put them in order. Or at least concentrate on one.

The moment she started remembering something, another memory would attack her min, coming at her. She felt pressure on her head, against her skull. It was killing her.

The leaned back on her bed, curling up in a ball. She moaned in pain, Mia entering the moment she heard her. She ran to the bed, sinking to her knees.

"What's wrong? Rose? Aphrodite?" honestly, no one knew what to call her anymore. Rose screamed, an ear piercing scream. It echoed through the walls of the castle, bouncing off the walls.

Both Christian and Dimitri, who had left along with Abe, heard her scream miles away.

They ran, full speed, to her room. She laid, sprawled across the bed. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't here. She had a faraway look. Her mind elsewhere.

"What's going on?" Dimitri stepped in, but was stopped by Abe and Christian.

"What is it?" Abe shushed him.

"She's remembering..." Mia trailed off in a whisper. Dimitri frowned, "I thought she already had." She shook her head, still looking at Rose.

"She remembered only the key parts. She's only had, like five." she looked up to meet their eyes.

"Once she recovers, she'll know everything she needs to know. Remember everything."

Mia shooed them away. The last one to leave was Christian. He stared at her, feeling an immense amount of love towards her.

He shook his head, walking out. Mia stayed inside the room with her. "Don't worry," she whispered in Rose's ears,"everything will be over soon. You'll be back to us, Aphrodite."

.

.

.

**Flashback:**

_She brushed his hair back, "I love you," their forheads were pressed together._

_"I love you too," he answered. She looked behind him. Always alert. He called her paranoid, but with her brother around... He still had not done anything, but she knew him. He wasn't one to back down. _

_She was risking a lot for the man in front of her, yet she didn't want to stop. She loved him... But she loved Hades too._

_It was sick, but it was true. "I know what you're thinking... We can end this any time; You have done a lot to get where you are today, Aphrodite. I do not wish to take that away from you."_

_He was always considerate of her putting her before himself. So why could she not leave Hades for him? _

_That was a good question. _

_"I gotta go," she whispered. He nodded at her, letting her walk away from him. She picked up her dress, composing herself, and leaving. She walked out of his palace, and as she was leaving the gates, an arm pulled her backwards._

_"Stop this," he hissed. She yanked her arm away from her brother. "No. You stop this. Leave me alone. I don't want to have to send you away, Apollo. But I will."_

_She kept walking, ignoring her brother. A few miles later she arrived at her castle. Walking in to her home, she came to a halt._

_"How could you?" he asked in a broken whisper. He knew._

_"I can-" he stopped her mid-sentence with a slap to the staggered back, surprised and hurt. But not as much as him. She held her cheek with one hand._

_"Apollo leave us. Run and tell the town of this _whore."

_She held back in her tears. "Apollo," she warned. He did not listen. "How long have you known?" she whispered._

_"I suspected. Apollo would now and then throw some hints." He closed his eyes. _

_"But as of today I know, Aphrodite. I know..." she saw the pain in his eyes. She felt it, smelled it._

_And it would forever haunt her._

* * *

><p><em>Apollo stared at the remains of his sister. He sank to his knees, "Oh God. I never meant for this to happen, sister. I did not."<em>

_But it was too late. He touched his fangs, running his tongue over them. "What have you done?" he whispered. He looked up at the sky. _

_"Why?" this time it was louder. The whole town was chaos, the towns people running around. Trying to make sense of this. _

_"She has cursed us!" a woman cried out. "Why would you do that?" but he knew. _

_One day she'd come back, to make them pay. She would get her revenge on the families and their descendants. _

_She would come back for him._

_He got up, looking around. His eyes met Hade's blue ones. "You," he whispered. _

_He looked broken, but what was he expecting? The woman had cheated on him!_

_Apollo ran. But was not fast enough, Hades caught up to him. He caught him by the neck, slamming him on the ground. He landed with a very loud 'thud'. Hades grabbed him by the neck,"It's your fault! I would have rather lived in ignorance than without her!"_

_Ignorance was bliss, after all. "All you wanted was her kingdom, but guess what, dear brother? If I cannot have her, then you cannot have her kingdom."_

_Hades hands went through his neck, blood spurting everywhere. He ripped his head off._

_Hades screamed in pain at the loss of the woman he loved. Ares, was elsewhere, mourning her death. Holding onto her, as if that would bring her back._

_She was brought back by revenge._

**Some people just don't learn...; **

**so far this is SOOO confusing, and I don't like it.**

**i have no idea wats going on, but for some reason im reading this becuase I am soo BORED, plz change the story and re-write it, it makes no sense at all.**

**^ you're gonna say this? Give at least, some GOOD advice, cause honey you're the only complaining. You're so bored? Want some advice?**

**Stop reading it, cause when someone doesn't like reading something because it's boring or yadda yadda, then they stop. Called common sense.**

**Re-write it? In your boring dreams.**

**Change it? Not in your lifetime.**

**Makes no sense?... You're the only that says that, and like my teachers would say, that shows how some people's brains work. You're slooooooow, if it doesn't make sense O.o **

***sigh***

**I hate those kind of reviews... Soooo anooying. Im glad I get reviews, and you know if you have an questions you can ask :)**

**P.S: I've noticed how whenever I get these reviews... They're anonymous. Funny.**

**Anyways Review? ;)**


	12. Aphrodite

**3rd POV**

She gasped and opened her eyes.

Mia shot from her seat, by the window, and gasped; there she was. Rose, as Aphrodite, ready to take her place again.

Mia bowed down to her queen, as she stood up, and looked around. She could really see everything now, smell everything, feel everything.

"Welcome back," Mia whispered.

All she did was smile. Smile and nod. After a few minutes of looking around with her new eyes, she spoke.

Her voice was like velvet, soft, gentle, but firm.

"Where are they?" she asked. She didn't need to elaborate, Mia understood.

"Dinner, you're majesty."

She waved her hand, she really wasn't into being called that by close friends. At least not in this lifetime.

She walked out of the room, down the stairs, and stood in front of them. Immediately, they dropped their forks, and stopped what they were doing. They could see the change in her.

Her fangs were visible now, sharp, and white. Her hair was black like night, and her eyes were no longer brown, they were a dark yellow, their original color. She held herself like the queen she was, and on her face was a look of hunger.

For blood.

And revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_She danced around him, her eyes bright, like the sun. He could stare into them, forever. Just as she could stare into his forever._

_He watched her, he loved her, and even though he knew he would eventually regret it, he took the risk._

_She was a predator and Ares was her prey. She already had him wrapped around her finger, but of course he wasn't the only one. _

_There was Hades._

_Hades who had loved her ever since he laid eyes on her when they were 13. Their marriage was arranged by Zeus, her father, although her mother wasn't happy._

_But as Aphrodite got to know Hades, she fell in love. His blue eyes had captivated her. They both had a fire inside of them burning, aching, and they were very passionate about what they loved._

_For Aphrodite it was her kingdom, and for Hades it was her. And it was like that since they married at the age of 15... Until the day she met Ares._

_Ares with dark brown, hair, and silver eyes that could melt any woman. Tall, handsome, and dark. He waltzed into her life, making her question her love for Hades, making her risk everything, even her beloved kingdom._

_And when it came down to choosing between Ares, Hades, or her kingdom, her choice was Ares._

_Her mother, Hera, had warned her. Told her to take caution when it came to love, and she did, for a while, but it started slowly, first with Hades, her first love, and then Ares, the man who showed her how let lose. Because as soon as she felt something much more stronger for Hades, she would back away, suppressing the feelings. And as much as she didn't want to, she loved Ares more than she loved Hades._

_That was her first mistake, loving someone more than her kingdom._

_Yet as she was dying, and she said goodbye to Ares, she promised herself when she came back, she would not do the same mistake._

**Back to present:**

But as she stared at the two men she had loved, the men she had given everything for, she wondered, and once more she questioned herself.

Could she do it? Focus solely on her kingdom, on the Strigoi that threatened to cease what she had worked so hard for, what she had created?

She questioned the love that was buried deep inside her... Did she really love Ares? Had she ever even loved Hades? Any of them, for that matter?

She smelled it in them, their love for her, the anger for what she had done, the resentment, and a bit of revenge from Christian's part. It was there...

But she also smelled something, felt it burning her skin.

Danger.

Revenge.

And it was not coming from her, Dimitri, or Christian, or anybody else in the room; these feelings were way stronger. And they came from someone in the same room... Someone she had momentarily forgotten about, someone she had loved as much as life itself.

Her eyes searched the room, finding the scent, the aura, and she finally did, meeting his eyes.

Now that she had her full memories, she smelled him out; her brother was in this room. But instead of being blonde with with ocean, blue eyes, he had light brown hair, and striking emerald eyes.

Without thinking twice, and almost naturally, the name came out of her mouth, "Apollo."

He grinned, mischievously; he'd been caught in the act.

"At your service."

He bowed down, letting go of Lissa's hand, and looked at her through his eyelashes.

"But in this lifetime, my dear sister, my name's-" he was cut off by her. It was something they tended to do; finish each other's sentences.

"Adrian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprised?**

**:D**

**Well, she's seeking revenge on her brother...**

**On her father...**

**And she might just kill the reincarnate of every person who did her wrong.**

**:O**

**Hint...**

**Almost every character we've seen, is one of them.**

**We're just missing a few ones ;D**


	13. Athena Part 1

**A/N: Short because my wrists (bones) hurt... And I'm really tired :/ so please review :) can we reach 100 reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3rd POV**

Adrian, or Apollo, which ever one, took a step forward his sister. She stood her her ground, baring her fangs. Adrian did the same. She was ready to lunge towards him, but was stopped; both Christian and Dimitri had a hand on both her arms.

She snarled at her brother, while he stood five feet away from her, doing the same. He was being held back by their father.

"Let him fight," she growled at her father.

"No! You need to stop this!" he bellowed. Rose turned too look at him.

"And who do you think you are?" she asked. She yanked her arms away, straightening herself up.

"Your father, that's who."

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't seem like it.. You did abandon me. Twice."

He sighed, she was never going to forgive him.

"Leave. Now." she commanded, to her brother, who surprisingly obeyed.

"This is your fault," was all he said as he left.

The words echoed through her head. Was it her fault? Had she not been so selfish... Things would be different now.

But, no, she made a decision that practically cost her everything... More than one actually. She closed her eyes, letting one memory flow over her mind.

_"You can't honestly do this to me..." she begged. Aphrodite looked away. _

_"Can you imagine what people will say?" she asked the girl on her knees. She was the queen; this cannot be going around._

_The girl did not answer; she knew. Aphrodite walked towards the floor, away from her. She bent down on her knees, her blue dress, sweeping the floor. She stared into the yellow eyes of the cobra; same eyes she had. She ran a finger through its hand, and the cobra lashed out at her with it's tongue. _

_She let the venom hit her, knowing it wouldn't harm her. She grabbed the cobra by the neck, squeezing it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," shw whispered to it._

_The cobra sagged into her hands, and she finally let it go. The cobra fell to the floor, slithering away from her. Aphrodite got up and the met the girl's eyes._

_She walked towards her and sunk next to her on the floor. "You're gonna kill my brother... Like you're killing me."_

_She shook her head. Her eyes were blood-shot._

_"What about you? You're not any different."_

_Aphrodite tsked at her, running a hand through the girls lighter hair. _

_"I didn't sleep with my best friend husband."_

_Her words were like slap to the girl._

_"That child isn't even Christian's," the girl reminded her. Aphrodite sighed. _

_"Did you not hear me? That's why you're leaving, Athena. You cheated on my brother, with my husband. You're lucky I don't kill you... You and that bastard will be save... and you'll raise Are's and I child. While I raise my older son, with my husband."_

_Athena cried harder._

_"Take it or leave it, Athena."_

_Athena looked up at her friend with jade eyes._

_"I'll take it."_

_A maid, named Zahara, travelled with her. As for Athena's husband, Apollo was told Athena died on the way to her 'trip'._

_Of course Athena did not know a few years after, once both children were grown, they were sent away with their older brother to fight... and when they came back both Athena and Aphrodite were dead._

_Athena had been at Aphrodite's hearing, and had been killed by Aphrodite, herself._

* * *

><p>Only they knew of this, and now both friends were here again. Facing each other; feeling nothing but anger towards each other.<p>

.

.

.

**I'm so tired and I have a cold;**

**Anyways I know where this is going :)**


	14. Athena Part 2

**I was so happy when I saw 100 reviews :D well I'm feeling better, that's for sure. Bahaha. Eh, well you guys keep getting confused... I'm not really happy bout that...**

**Ask questions & review.**

**:)**

**Also, umm what you guys want me to call them by? Like what names? Rose or Aphrodite?... etc...**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV.<strong>

She still had the same jade eyes as centuries ago. There was anger in them and Rose understood why. They'd been sisters, two peas in a pod... Then Rose got married. Lissa's marriage had been arranged with Adrian, since Lissa was born; she never had the choice like Rose had.

Ever since Rose was 10, she dreamt of being queen. Of course, in the small town they lived in, there was no such thing. Then she turned 15, everyone loved her, everyone obeyed her. She was smart, she knew what she was doing... and soon enough she built her kingdom.

Christian and her got married, having a son almost immediately. She was busy being queen, that by the age of 20, she was already pregnant, with Dimitri's child. She had one last daughter with Christian before her brother found out about everything.

When she died she was barely 35. Lissa had disobeyed her orders and had gone back to town every once in a while, feeding Adrian the truth... or half of it.

And now here she was...

With mixed feelings.

Both girls, actually. They wanted revenge, they were angry, but they loved each other.

Mia stepped in, "Please,we have other things to deal with, say like Strigoi."

This seemed to catch their attention. Rose sighed, setting her anger aside. Lissa was part of the council, and as much as Rose wanted her out of her sight, it was impossible. Adrian was called back in, and Rose decided to make a speech.

"Well, we all make mistakes. I know I've done many of them, but I guess that's going to have to be out aside. We have a bigger problem to deal with. Strigoi... Explain." She took a seat next to Mia, in a black couch.

The rest of the vampires looked at each other, and Dimitri stepped in.

"The first Strigoi was one hundred years after your...death."

He hesitated and Rose was getting impatient. "Well, who was it?" he looked away from her.

"Our son."

The two words were like a punch to the gut. She was left breathless, and in pain. How...?

"No." That one word held an immense amount of pain. She was in denial. Dimitri got in his knees to her, grabbed her face, as if it were fragile, in between his hands, and held it in front of his.

"I'm sorry," he understood her pain. few tears leaked out of her eyes. "Why?" such a small word, holding so much pain.

"He was angry. There was so much anger in him, because of your death. He was in denial, and when your father took over, it got worse. He would never listen to anything he said, by the time he rebelled I was already born... I saw it. Te anger, resentment, pain, at losing you. At the curse you had placed upon your people, on him."

Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes too. "Oh, God, Eros." More guilt was added on her shoulders. As if saying his name, she seemed to remember that her other two children were alive.

"What about Poseidon and Aura?" her eyes were focused on Christian. Christian's eyes closed. "Eros... He put them against your father, too. They were killed. We don't know if they, too, reincarnated."

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, concentrating on her own heartbeat. Reaching out to her children...

They were here.

At least Aura and Poseidon. Aura was closest to her, while her son, wasn't that far away either. She opened her eyes, and they searched the room.

They rested on Aura first. She was blonde, with blue, bright eyes. She was like a doll.

Poseidon was, a redheaded, and blue, vibrant, eyes.

At the same moment, they recognized their mother. But just as she was to say something, there was an explosion a mile away from them. Rose looked at Dimitri; Eros was here. And he was not alone. There was another explosion, this one closer, and the vampire guards seemed to wake up. They threw themselves at her, covering her body. As other guards threw themselves at the royals.

She didn't care about that.

Her daughter was left unprotected. She screamed out at her son, "Poseidon!" his head whipped her direction, his soul recognizing his name and mother's voice. He was at the front layer of protection, while Rose was in the middle. "Aura! Your sister!" she begged him.

Mason looked at the blonde girl in the middle of the room, covering herself, from the other explosions. He ran at her full speed, carried her into his arms, and ran the ten feet back to the circle. Despite the guards protests, he pushed past them, setting the girl, next to his mother.

He was about to leave, when rose pulled at his arm, "Stay." He was about to protest when she said,"As your queen and mother, Mason." He seemed torn, his job was to be a guardian. He nodded his head.

"Mia? Are you alright?" The girl was shaken, but nodded her head. Chritian and Dimitri joined them, taking a place next to them, as they were crouched down.

There was one last explosion, this one broke the door to the room they were in. Rose took a deep breath, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked her, as Mason stopped her from going anywhere.

"To fix everything," she whispered. She walked past the guards, who let her by, since Mason was in front of her.

For the first time in centuries she saw her illegitimate son. He looked everything like his father had centuries ago.

"Eros," she whispered.

The vampire stared at her.

Her heart lurched, "Mom?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback (Rose is 14 years old.)<strong>_

_**3rd POV**_

_She walked down the road, leading to the forest. She was by herself, something that a young girl her age shouldn't do. She sighed and picked a tree branch. At such a young age, she knew what she wanted, and she was working to get it, too. That's how smart she truly was._

_She walked to the middle of the forest, where a clearing laid. She sat down on a big, gray rock, near by, and rested. She put her head in her hands, beginning to drift off._

_"If you plan on staying her, you'll never be able to become who you want to be."_

_The voice made her head snapped up. She stared at the yellow eyes of a woman, who was holding a cobra. _

_Any other person would have been afraid, but not her. She was mesmerized by the animal, actually._

_She'd seen the woman around, the town believed she was a witch, but left her alone. Her mother, Hera, who had red hair, was a descendant of witches... But she had cast her family aside._

_"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked the older lady. The lady smiled at her, showing her yellow teeth. _

_"You're grandmother, child," she said, honestly. Aphrodite was not surprised, she was however, curious. _

_"Why has my mother not told me anything?"_

_"She's embarrassed of our ancestors," the words hurt the old woman, as she said them. _

_Aphrodite didn't say anything. _

_"I wouldn't," she finally said. The old woman nodded, "I know, child."_

_She sighed, standing up, "I have got to go. I have some planning to do."_

_"I know how to help you."_

_"Who said I needed any help?" The woman chuckled. _

_"Let the Cobra bite you, let the venom travel through your veins, and you shall have everything you need," she set the cobra on the rock, disappearing. Aphrodite searched for the woman, but she was no where to be found._

_She crouched down, so she was leveled with the cobra. It's tongue slithered out, and lashed out at her neck. She jumped back, crying out in pain. She fell to the floor, the venom sinking in, as she withered in pain, on the ground._

_She arched back, her eyes closing, and upon waking an hour later, the cobra lay on her, her eyes meeting the eyes of the cobra,_

_Her eyes went from green to a yellow. _

_She was called the Cobra Queen._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I made up the whole Cobra thing ^.^ lol xD<strong>

**Well umm review and let me know if you have any questions.**


	15. Eros & Forgiveness

**A/N: The end is coming... Next chapter is a showdown, then her deciosn, then epilogue.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

"Eros," the name left her mouth, in a hushed whisper, that was carried to the vampire through the wind.

His mind was reeling at seeing his mother, again. There was no doubt it was her. To be honest, he was afraid. Afraid of her reaction at what he had done, at what he had created.

"What have you done?" she asked. Her eyes pierced his head, and the rest of the Strigoi.

"You're an abnormality. You've created something worse than us... They're not suppose to walk this earth."

He scoffed. "And we are?"

She closed her eyes, then opening them again.

"That's my mistake. Itsthe consequences for what _my _people did to me," she answered.

"And what they do? Call out on your mistakes?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

He was right, she knew that. She'd been selfish, and acted upon her anger. But this time, she shrugged it off.

"They went against me, that's treason," she argued back.

"I did what I did, out of anger too. I did it for _you, _Mom."

She was finally realizing her mistakes, her selfishness, and what it had cost her, and those she loved.

"It's still wrong. Please Eros, think about what you're about to do. I'm giving you a second chance, if you attack," there was another explosion not far away,"I can't protect you from the Vampire Council."

There were screams, shots, and more explosions near them.

Eros thought it about it. He couldn't decide, and looked down. When he looked up he saw Rose, his mother, and behind here, 9 feet away, was his father... His family.

Rose saw the decision in his eyes, and she let out a huge breath. But the Strigoi were not happy.

Rose looked around, she had to do something. She'd finally 'bloomed' she had her gifts and knew how to use them.

She just hoped they wouldn't kill her this time.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I knew what she was going to do, what she wanted to do, as she looked around the room. I could see her mind reeling, she wanted to save everyone in this room, and now that she had her powers, she could.

I was amazed by the woman in front of me. She'd come back for revenge, yet here she was, trying to save her people. That's why I love her.

I looked at Christian to my left, he too knew what she was going to do. I wanted to be out there helping her, but I was nothing compared to her. She put her head down, closing her eyes.

And like last time, she seemed to glow in a yellow light, that came off from her. She arched back, light pouring out, seeping into the Strigoi in front of us. They screamed out in pain, falling to floor, and dying.

Our son, stood behind her, supporting her. She mumbled something, the light stronger than over, literally going out the roof.

We all stood there not knowing what to do.

After what seemed like forever she fell, Eros going down with her. She was limp, and looked... lifeless.

I panicked, pushing away the guards, and everyone else, I rushed to her side, taking her head into my lap. She was pale, lips yellow, her eyes closed. When I tried opening them, they were a soft brown.

I looked up, meeting the blue eyes of Christian. "She needs blood," I said. Nobody moved, "She needs blood," I said louder and harsher. Someone rushed out of the room, bringing back a bag of blood.

I opened it up, putting the tip to her lips, squeezing the bag, and letting the blood flow into her.

Life seemed to enter her, as the color returned to her face, returning her lips back to red. Her eyes fluttered, once they were opened she looked around.

"Well, at least this time I wasn't killed by my powers."

A chuckle escaped my lips, before I could stop it.

"You're as alive as you can be," I told her. She shrugged, her shoulders and arms brushing my legs.

"True."

She looked around the room, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV (Week Later)<strong>

I walked down the path, into the garden. I brushed my hands against the rose bushes, as I walked down to the river at the end of the garden. I yanked a rose, while walking. I sat down on the bench, looking at the river in front of me.

It'd been a whole week since the Strigoi attacked. Hundred's of vampires died, while others are still missing, but thankfully I got rid of the Strigoi walking this earth. I was still pretty weak, but I was regaining my strength.

Mia and Mason were getting used to the idea that I was their mother, and if you really think about it... It's weird. I'm 18 years old, while they're a few hundred years old. I do look much younger than them, too.

I, unlike them, have a heartbeat, it's slow, slower than any human's, but I have one. That's what makes me weak. But I have my fangs, the thirst, the speed, and my powers.

While, still trying to figure what they are. The Vampires are still trying to figure me out, and what they will do with me. I twist the rose around in my fingers. I feel someone come sit next to me, but I don't look up.

"You have to make a decision."

I sighed, throwing the rose into the river.

"Do I?" I asked him, meeting his eyes.

"I love you. As I did all those years... You cheated on me, make a decision."

"I can't," I whispered.

"Why not?" he got up, angry.

"Because!" I yelled.

He raised an eybrow, while I calmed down.

"I love both of you!" I looked down.

"You're pathetic," he said and left.

_"You have to make a decision,"_ echoed through my head.

Well, I'd just made mine.


	16. Final Showdown

**3rd POV**

She decided to take a stroll around town, the small area that surrounded her palace. If the council decided to reinstate her. She sighed running a hand through her dark, and long, hair. She put the hood of her cloak up,crossing her arms below the black cloak. Her head was down, not wanting anyone to see her, after all, she hadn't told anyone back in the palace that she'd been leaving. Therefore, she was alone.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. That someone had been talking to the person next to them. All three looked up, as Rose collided with them.

"Adrian," she said breathlessly.

Her brother said nothing and neither did Lissa, who was next to him. Lissa's grip on his arm tightened.

Rose held herself straight. This was it, then, she thought. She crossed her arms, and looked at him defiantly.

"I want you out of my life... I don't ever want to hear about you," she told him. He smirked at his sister.

"Or what?" she asked, a smirk of her own, on her beautiful face.

Lissa tugged at his arm, and he looked down at her jade eyes. She begged him with her eyes. He looked at her, incredulously.

"Have you already forgotten her? Forgiven her?For what she did to you? She killed my mother! With her own powers, forgotten that too?" he asked in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes. Looking back at Rose, with a small smile.

"Have you forgotten that she's your sister? That she practically raised you when your mother and father were gone? Have you forgotten that she has already forgiven you?"

Ah, Lissa, who was Athena, always the oh so wise one. She always seemed to know what everyone else was feeling, and she was such a soft soul. She was an angel, the complete opposite of Rose. Rose was dark, dangerous, and although forgiving, and a big heart, she wasn't one to mess with. Lissa, could hardly bring herself to hurt a damn fly.

Both, Rose and Adrian stared at her. He looked back at her sister. "Is this true?"

Rose hadn't as much as thought of her brother... But deep down she knew it was true.

She sighed and answered,"I did my own mistakes... We all did."

He pursed his lips together.

"You're not set up on revenge anymore?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately... No. I think they've all paid for it."

He nodded.

"There's something more," he commented.

She looked away from him, focusing on a passing family. How she longed for that.

"I feel a new threat coming... I don't know when or where, but it's near. I can't really focus on my past, when my future is at risk," she finally answered his question.

He put an arm on hers. "We'll all be here."

She smiled at her brother. "Mother is alive."

"What?"

"Janine."

He closed his eyes, happiness shining in them.

"But there is someone that needs to pay for all this," she said thoughtfully. He frowned.

"Who?"

She smiled, a not so nice smile.

"Grandmother."

* * *

><p>It had been their grandmother who had started this. When Rose had first gotten her powers, she'd been out of control. Janine had seen her daughter, and immediately known what had happened.<p>

She'd gone off, in search of her mother.

_"How could you?" she screamed at the old lady._

_She had laughed, shrugging it off._

__"You're ashamed of your family Hera? Watch what happens to yours," she growled at her daughter. Janine shook her head.__

___"She's far too young!" she cried out.___

_Her mother, Artemis, said nothing._

_"Like I said, watch_ _what happens to your family. That's the consequences of being ashamed of your family... I gave you a chance."_

_Janine raised her hand and slapped her mother._

_"I hope you burn in hell for what you've to my daughter, Artemis."_

_Janine had walked home, angry at her mother. When she'd arrived Rose was experimenting._

_"You will stop your playing around with these Powers Aphrodite!" Rose had not listened._

_She was playing with fire and air. Her anger rising, as her mother told her what to do._

_"NOW!" her mother had yelled with such a force, Rose had flinched._

_Her now red eyes looked at her mother. Fire and a strong wind surrounded Janine, making her hair flap, and making her sweat._

_"Don't tell me what to do."_

_Janine swallowed._

_"Okay... Just don't use them anymore."_

_The powers added more to her darkness; Rose lost it._

_Her mother was choking, and was on fire. Rose panicked, so couldn't think right, and didn't know how to stop it. Her panicking added more to her powers._

_Her mother stopped breathing, falling to the floor. The wind and fire vanishing._

_"What have I done?" she asked herself, falling to her knees._

_The pain was immense._

_What was she?_

* * *

><p>Rose slammed the door open of the small house at the end of the street. The woman looked up, alarmed. Then glared. Rose let her hood fall.<p>

"Ellen,is it?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

Ellen Kirova stared at her granddaughter. "Yes."

Rose moved slowly towards Ellen. "Well, killing you shall be... enjoyable. Grandmother."

Ellen asked,"Will it?"

"I didn't deserve what you did to me," Rose said.

"Was it painful? The burden of the powers? Killing your own mother?" She was taunting her. The stupid bitch.

Rose clenched her jaw.

With a twist of her hands, Ellen was in the air, above her fire place.

"Put me down," she growled.

Rose laughed.

"I don't think so, you hag." Her eyes burned with rage, her tattoos glowing more so now than ever.

Ellen started choking, her hands were around her throat. Rose was inflicting on her the pain she had suffered all those years ago.

Closing her eyes, and with another twist of her hands, Ellen's neck cracked, and she fell to the floor.

Rose opened her eyes, and stared at the lifeless body of her grandmother.

She walked out, motioning her hands, closing the door behind her, as the house caught on fire.

She pulled the cloak over her head again.

_Time to break hearts, _she though humorlessly.

Yes indeed, more hearts would break tonight.


	17. Diamond on the Floor

**Wow... Epilogue next chapter! :O**

**Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

She walked home, alone, not having a care in the world. The weather was good, but as a vampire, she rarely felt anything on her darkened skin. It was a pro, but it was also a con. They were doomed for eternity, not to feel anything, really. Except she was still half-human, so she could feel a little bit more.

They had souls, of course, they did, except it was tainted. It wasn't pure as a human's soul would be. She sighed, really thinking about her new life. What was she to do? When she had all eternity in front of her?... Especially after her decision.

Her decision.

She stopped walking, she was at the front gates of her palace. It was dark already... She must have been wandering for a very long time. She looked up at the sky, there was a full moon. What time was it? She looked at the big clock, tower. It read 9:12.

She sighed once more. She dreaded going inside if Christian and dimitri were going to be there. She opened the gates, and Eddie welcomed her.

He bowed, "They've been looking for you... your highness."

I nodded and thanked him, walking past him, a few feet before arriving at the main door. Once I opened it, I was hit by the smell of blood... and food. There were vampires running around, with trays, once she was in Mia rushed to her.

"Where have you been?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her.

Two vampires came behind her, removing her cloak, revealing the leather pants she'd been wearing with a leather jacket, and a tank top, all black.

"Question is... Why does everyone care?" she looked around the room. "And what the fuck is going on?"

Mia chuckled, "Surprise!"

Rose looked at her. "Surprise what...?"

"You're our new queen... and this is your coronation."

A small smile spread across her mouth, widening by the minute, lighting up her face, and her tattoos glowing with the color of happiness.

Before she could say anything, Mia, Lissa, and Meredith dragged her to her room.

"Time to get ready!" they exclaimed together.

I rolled my eyes, as my new maid entered the room. Sydney.

I groaned and relaxed back into the chair.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, she was ready. With closed eyes, she walked towards the big mirror, that covered almost all of her back wall.<p>

"Open!" Mia whispered in her ear.

Opening her eyes, she stared into someone she recognized... Aphrodite. Aside from the hair, she still looked the same. Her dress complimented her well, making her look like the dark queen she was.

It was floor-length, as was a tradition. Being the color of black, matching her hair, making her seem dangerous. It was long sleeve, but the sleeves fell to her sides, and what held up the dress were two golden straps coming from the front that went to her back, clipping at the back of her neck. At the crest of her breast the dress had a heart shaped hole, a string with a golden heart dangling from it, dangled from the cut out heart. It let a lot for the imagination.

It was sexy, just like her, but not revealing much, as she was secretive.

Her tattoos were glowing purple, she was nervous, alright.

Her hair came in perfect, curly, waves, all the way to her waist. It was lose, not one side, or hair, pinned up, just the way she liked it. On her forehead was a golden chain, a heart with a ruby, dangled from it. And on right by it, pinned to her head, were two beautiful roses. Red just like her lips.

Her long eyelashes were black with mascara, a black eyeliner, framing her eyes. A light pink tinted her cheeks, and that was all. She never really like dthat much make up on her face.

On her left wrist was a simple, golden, bracelet, in the form of a cobra, yellow diamonds, much like her eyes, were the cobra's eyes. A similar ring on her middle finger.

She was happy with what she was wearing.

"Shall we go?" she turned around to ask the girls. The vampires smiled at the queen, motioning her to go froward.

"We shall," they said unison.

She left the room, her dress trailing behind. She came to stand next to her father, at the balcony that gave full view to the ball room. She linked her arm with her father's smiling at him, as claps surrounded them. Her father smiled back at her, things were not perfect, but everyone deserved a second chance, didn't they?

She looked back at her people, a full smile making her face even more beautiful, if possible.

She turned to face her father, who from a cushioned pillow, that Meredith was holding, placed the crown upon her head.

More claps and cheers were heard. The claps stopped, as she faced her people again, her voice vibrating through the ball room.

"I promise to be here and nourish my kingdom. To keep danger away, and secure everyone's blessings, security, and happiness."

Claps erupted once more, and they all bowed down to their new queen.

The Cobra Queen.

* * *

><p>Smiling she walked to the water fountain outside, following the path. She sat at the edge, a huge grin on her face.<p>

Things were how they were suppose to. Playing with the water, she heard two distinct footsteps. She knew who they were, already.

Show time.

Without looking up, they came to stand in front of her, to the side of the marble fountain.

After a few minutes of silence, she stopped playing with thewater, adn looked up, meeting Christian's eyes first.

Her husband, more or so. His blue eyes shined in the darkness that surrounded them. She loved him... They were too a like sometimes, but that's where the fun had started.

The glow of her tattoos were diminishing, but would glow every once in a while the color of purple.

She looked away, meeting Dimitri's eyes. They were brown. A perfect pool of chocolate. She smiled a little, as she remembered that chocolate was the first treat she had ever tasted, thanks to him.

Looking away from both men, to look up at the moon she took a huge breath, trying to gain strength to make her decision final. Closing her eyes for 15 seconds, she opened them, again, to stare at her lovers.

Her yellow eyes were glowing in the dark, looking closer, they were shining because of the tears in her eyes.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Can't what?" Christian asked, in a soft tone.

"Love you."

His heart shattered into a million pieces, Rose didn't want him. Her eyes begged him to forgive him, as they alternated between her original yellow hue, to a light blue. He'd given everything that he had for the woman in front of him... Why couldn't it be enough? Why had it never been enough? He stepped back, and she stood up.

Taking a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry... We were young. Foolish, Christian, we're in different times,now. You have to understand-"

He caught her off, "That you never loved me?"

She didn't know how to answer this, so she looked away.

Clearing her throat she spoke again, "I do! I'm confused...And it's not like I'm choosing Dimitri either."

His heart dropped.

"I love you both... But I'm setting you free. I can't and won't hold you, when I don't know what I want. When I'm putting my kingdom at risk again."

They said nothing.

Their hearts, broken once more, by the same woman.

Her beauty was dangerous... She, herself was dangerous. They'd been foolish to have fallen for her.

She's undecided.

But it was the danger that radiated off of her that had attracted them.

Just now, they were learning how truly painful and dangerous she was.

She walked away from both men, leaving them heartbroken, like last time.

Her old wounds were closing.

Yet her heart clenched;

New wounds were opening.

She _did _keep her promises, after all.

_She promised herself when she came back, she would not do the same mistake._

A lone tear fell from her left eye, dropping to the ground beneath her, crystallizing it self.

One more diamond on the floor.


	18. Beautiful

**This is the end! Well thank you all! For reading and reviewing. Like always I love you and I really do appreciate you reading this story.**

**You shall have a wonderful time finishing this story :)**

**Review.**

**A/N: Did you know there's a movie called Dangerous Beauty? :D**

**Also, the guy from the video I said was Christian... Yeah well imagine him with brown eyes.**

**I think I'm going to marry him right now... Bye! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

**100 years later.**

"It's people like you that thread the evil in my people," she growled. The young vampires in front of her growled in response. Rose rolled her eyes, straightening up from her crouch.

She looked at the vampire that was a woman. She was beautiful, strawberry blonde, long hair reaching mid back, in waves. She was tall, like most vampires tended to be, skinny, with the body of a model. She had green eyes, belonging to the Ivashkov family.

"Do you realized what you've done?" she asked her, nodding her head at the other vampire.

"Not only have you disgraced your family, you've lost your place in the council, Avery. And may I ask for what? Him?"

Both women looked at the newly made vampire. Rose had to admit he was handsome, taller than her, muscular, slightly tanned, and bronze hair.

"You wouldn't let me turn him," Avery growled, though it sounded more like she was whining. Rose rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Always me, eh?" she said impatiently.

"I love him."

Love. Rose scoffed. It was always love that lead them to do the unexpected, to break laws, love was powerful. It made her think of her own mistakes she did, because she loved all the wrong people.

"You went against my orders. He isn't worthy, or at least not ready for this."

"You're jealous, because I have someone to love. And you, your majesty, have ruined all chances at love."

Rose glared at her. Avery couldn't help but to think that the Vampire Queen in front of her was truly beautiful. She had a regal air to her, the way she walked, talked, everything, vibrated with power and danger. Especially right now, that she was growing angry. She saw as her tattoos lit up, with a white light.

"Well," she straightened out her leather jacket, dusting off her leather pants. She was wearing all black and all leather.

"You know, I really hate doing do this," she muttered.

Avery raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Rose met her eyes.

"You were the one that helped me raise my children... But then again, you were the one feeding Athena all the bad thoughts, and letting her go to town. Against my orders. So, maybe you do deserve this after all," she told her non chalantly.

"Well then, bring it on."

Easy fight.

Avery saw as a cobra, lethal and big, came from behind Rose, slithering across the floor, it's tongue lashing out. Its yellow eyes, such as Rose's stared at her.

She was about the experience the wrath of the Cobra Queen. The cobra's tongue lashed out at Avery; the venom seeped into her system. This snake was truly dangerous to vampires. Her body felt like it was on fire, yet she tried to fight.

Rose went for Avery first, since she was less of a threat,punching her in the gut, leaving her breathless. She grabbed her by the neck, squeezing it til she heard a pop. Avery's eyes rolled her eyes back, immediately her body lit on fire.

A few seconds later she turned to the newly made vampire, Shane.

"Such a waste," she murmured.

Her cobra had him in a tight embrace, as he stared at the dead body of his lover. The pain was visible, and he didn't care anymore what happened to him.

Without her he was weak.

Love made them weak.

She stood in front of him and with her eyes she lit him on fire, with the wind, she suffocated him, cutting off his screams.

She dusted her hands and turned around.

"We've found the new threat."

* * *

><p>She put her veil down, to greet her guests. A full on smile on her face. She was happy... As happy as she can be with the missing hole in her chest.<p>

"Welcome back Sydney, Adrian... and. Wow, didn't know we were expecting," she said, a bit of excitement. They needed a baby to brighten up their day and lifes.

She linked her arm with Adrian's and Sydney's, walking back inside. A hundred years had gone by since her coronation. She had not seen Christian nor Dimitri... They were trying too keep away. And it had been about fifty years since she'd seen Lissa.

Oddly enough, she'd fallen out of contact with her. She was always busy with her queen things and what not.

Lissa and Adrian had split up, about 30 years ago, and Adrian had gotten with Sydney. Not married... But that's why they were back at the palace. Rose had allowed their wedding to happen here, and it was tomorrow.

The guests would be arriving soon.

They walked inside, Rose saw a flash of chocolate...

Dimitri.

Ignoring her brother and Sydney, she bowed her head. The aching was there again... The feeling she got when she thought of Dimitri. It was like a piece was carved out, the emptiness never filling, despite the many men in her life.

She rubbed the place above her heart. It hurt physically and mentally.

She kept her tears in, and showed Sydney and Adrian their rooms, descending the stairs she found herself face to face with Dimitri.

She wanted to say something, ask for forgiveness, hell even take him back, but he walked away before she could say anything.

She placed her hand over heart, keeping the tears in again.

She was strong.

* * *

><p>At her brother's wedding she wore a floor length red dress, with a red veil. She sat off to the side, but at the front of the church.<p>

She blessed the vampires and their unborn baby of 20 weeks. Smiling she hugged them both.

"Let happiness shine in your love."

Sydney and Adrian kissed, and you could tell they were in love. Apollo and Phoebe.

Through her smiling she looked over at her guests. Her eyes finding Lissa in a light pink dress, a small bump showing. With her vision she could tell she was 12 weeks pregnant. Wanting to find out who the father was she followed the hand that was linked with hers.

Her heart dropped a little.

Christian. She fell a tug at her heart, but dismissed it, letting herself smile at her ex husband and best friend.

She blew a kissed to them, a gust of wind, signalling her blessing to them. They smiled at her, Christian's smile guarded, but Lissa's was a real, true smile. Making her face shine, like an angel.

She stayed behind at the church. Sitting on her knees, she bowed her head. Hearing the footsteps, she looked up.

There he was.

Dimitri in all his glory.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after clearing her throat. He didn't answer her, just let his glare pierce her.

If looks could kill.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Again he said nothing.

She scoffed and got up, dusting herself off, and regaining balance. She walked past him again when his words stopped her.

"Walking away, I see."

His words angered her. Her eyes flashed with red, then disappeared. She didn't look back at him.

"At least I know how to satisfy someone."

Low blow and a lie, considering all the pleasure he had brought her. His ego hurt, he grew angry.

"That's bull shit, I brought you more pleasure than any one else. Shall I prove it to you?" he'd walked towards her. And now stood behind her, body to body. His breath tickled her ear. She shivered.

"No," she said breathless.

He chuckled.

"Didn't think so."

She spun around, grabbing his neck. He leaned to him, licking his neck, in response he shivered.

"Don't mess with me."

There was passion, lust, and love in his eyes, mirroring hers. He couldn't resist anymore.

He crushed her lips against hers. It was a long kiss, that tingled her toes, made his mind spin, and made them ecstatic.

She pulled away, "We're in church," she murmured.

"That's easily fixed."

Within seconds they were in a room, which one? Neither one knew.

"I love you," he said to her before kissing her. He thought she was truly beautiful, they way she just held herself, was amazing, appealing to maybe he'd found out the hard way the cost of loving her.

She pulled away to respond, "I love you too, Dimitri."

After all, maybe history didn't repeat itself.

_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

* * *

><p><strong>You shall review and make me happy.<strong>

**:) Thxz**


End file.
